The Inner Ramblings at the Candy Shop
by Pandasgirl
Summary: AU where Dean owns a Candy Shop that Gabriel wants to work at. Through working for Dean he meets the love of his life and his worse enemy who would love nothing more then to tare the two love birds apart. Already established Destiel. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SMUT


**AN: This was originally was going to be a one shot for couldyouharmlucifer but I have fallen in love with the charterers. So after my Frozen Fic is finished I will be continuing on this one.**

**DESCRIPTION****: AU where Dean owns a Candy Shop that Gabriel wants to work at. Through working for Dean he meets the love of his life and his worse enemy who would love nothing more then to tare the two love birds apart. Already established Destiel. **

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything supernatural (Sadly). The charters belong to the CW and the writers of the show. **

Gabriel sat cheerily in front of the desk staring at his new boss. Dean seemed like a man you didn't want to mess with. He wore a black vest, blue tie, white button down shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes. For Christ sake he owned a candy shop did he have to seem so serious? If his clothes weren't bad enough the intense gaze of if you fuck up when I hire you, you will be lucky to live another week was very unnerving.

"If you come one day out of dress code, your ass will be fired and thrown out on the streets. Got it?" Dean asked his voice harsh

"Whoa whoa, why would I come out of dress code boss man? I've been coming to Adam's Candy since the day you opened it." Gabe replied looking at his boss, "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the magic of first walking into the store, the smell of the sweetness filling your nose as the bright colors around you don't daze but amaze you." He looked like he was lost in his own world.

"Alright enough with the Bull shit your hired." Dean snapped standing up and holding out his hand for Gabriel to shake.

Gabriel stood to shake Dean's hand, "It wasn't bullshit sir. I really love this place."

"Right.." Dean said sitting down again, "Charlie will take your measurements and have your suit ready for you in the morning."

Gabriel nodded and quickly left the small office. Walking out into the main entrance behind the candy shop a red head sat laughing at her desk another woman sat next to her laughing at something she said their fingers intertwined. Unable to keep the smile from his face Gabriel walked up to the two, "I was sent to see Charlie?" Gabriel asked looking between the red head and the brunette.

"So you got the job?" the redhead asked standing up and pulling a measuring tape out from around her neck, "I'm Charlie, and this is Pamela." The brunette smiled and waved.

Gabriel waved back, "Nice to meet you Pamela, I'm Gabriel." Gabriel held up his arms so Charlie could measure him, "To be honest I'm jealous of you two. You seem so happy. What I wouldn't give to have that."

"You will meet the one eventually," Pamela replied smiling at Charlie, making the redhead bush as dark as her hair.

"So you like the neon blue and neon orange striped suits?" Charlie asked a light smile tugging at the side of her lips

"You won't believe me, but they are part of the reason I applied here. I love bright colors. And the conductor hats are the icing on the cake." Gabriel responded

"Oh and it attracts the ladies." Pamela teased standing up and wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.

"Not ladies I'm interested in." Gabe said and without giving them a chance to say anything back Gabe left the room into the front of the store, the Candy shop. Children and adults mulled though the store looking at the hundreds and hundreds of candies that filled the shelves. He would be working here tomorrow. He would be helping create the magic that was Adam's Candy shop. With a prideful smile he pushed open the door and walked out into the heat of the day.

X X X X

Castiel stood on the middle of their table, screwing in a new light bulb.

"Remind me to bleach that table top when I get home." Gabe said groggily staring at Cas' muddy shoes.

"What are you doing up so early?" Cas asked jumping slightly not having heard his younger brother enter the room.

"I got a Job." Gabe supplied poring a full cup of coffee in a cup and guzzling it down still piping hot.

"Would you like a ride? I'm headed to my Boyfriend's job anyway. I need to talk to his Secretary about something." Cas made a face before he climbed down off the table.

"Yea, are you asking your boyfriend to marry you already? I haven't even met the fucker yet, but he can sure make you scream at night." Gabe grumbled popping a powdered donut into his mouth

"Not my fault you sleep in." Cas retorted a soft smile on his face.

"Not my fault you two don't know how to sleep in." Gabe snapped back pulled a light jacket on and walked out of their shared apartment Castiel on his heels.

"Where can I drop you off?" Cas asked sliding into the driver's side of the Camry Hybrid.

"Anywhere in Downtown Clovis works," Gabriel said though a yawn, "Everything is all close so I can walk." Cas nodded and drove down Bullard towards Clovis Ave. Gabe got comfortable in the passenger side of the car and closed his eyes.

"Are you stalking me?" Gabe asked opening his eyes to see the candy shop.

"Excuse me?" Cas asked getting out.

"You heard me," Gabe retorted following Cas around to the back door, "This is my work."

"Wait, you're working for my boyfriend?!" Cas exclaimed stopping midway between the door and inside.

"Like I said not my fault you two don't know how to sleep in." Gabe shoved past Cas inside his mood ruined. He wanted one thing to himself without his brother breathing down his neck all the time.

"You do know there is a reason I didn't want you to meet him till he said yes right?" Cas hissed sliding past a worker next to Gabriel.

"Because your Boyfriend is a hard ass and doesn't know how to laugh, so you kept him from me cause you knew I wouldn't like him." Gabriel whispered back stopping right before Charlie's desk. Instead of the lively laughing woman Gabe had seen yesterday, a tired non morning person sat before them.

"Morning." Charlie said groggily to the two brothers putting her head back between her hands.

"Just my suit please." Gabe asked politely then threw a glare at Cas, which Cas threw right back. They were only three years apart but it seemed like eons to each other. They had never really gotten along, but were able to tolerate each other enough to share a place together.

"ill be back." Cas said and followed Gabe down the hall toward the bathroom.

"Let me change ALONE." Gabriel exclaimed slamming the door in Cas face.

After a few seconds of silence Cas spoke through the door, "The reason I didn't let you two meet is because I was afraid you would scare him away like the others. I really care about this one. And you say he is a hard ass…about here he is."

"What do you mean he is a hard ass about here?" Gabe asked pulling his hat on and straitening out his bow tie.

"The reason Dean opened this store was for his brother Adam. He fell down into a deep chasm and his body was never retrieved. So the store is all bright colors to keep his brother alive." Cas voice cracked with emotion.

Gabe opened the door slowly, "If he makes you happy, even if he is a fucking hard ass, go for it man."

Cas smiled back, "For a 21 year old your kinda cool." Cas joked and pulled his brother into a hug.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean's voice asked Gabe looked around at the same time as Cas did and had to fight to keep his mouth closed. The man standing next to Dean was handsome beyond compare.

"I was just came by to see you and drop my little brother off for his first day of work." Cas replied leaning forward and kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

"Breakfast?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around Cas' waist, nuzzling into his neck.

"Yes of course. Why is Sam here?" Cas looked at the brown haired god like man_. His name was Sam, what was a good nick name for Sam? Stop drooling on yourself Gabe! You can do this! This man is Hot; he seems to be important you can do this!_

"He is here to make sure Gabe agrees to all the rules. You can handle it yourself right Sam? I have a very important breakfast to get to and I don't want desert to be spoiled." Dean nipped at Cas' neck and pulled him out the door.

"Right…." Sam said awkwardly staring after the couple then slowly to Gabriel, "I'm Sam you must be Gabriel." _Oh god say my name again, coming out of your lips is so damn sexy._

"That's me. You can call me Gabe if you like Samoose." Gabe said and felt his eyes widen_. You just used a nick name you dumb ass._

Sam laughed, "Haven't heard that one before. Come on I have some papers for you to sign."

"Where to?" Gabriel asked oddly cheerful. _CALM YOUR ASS DOWN. He isn't going to do anything but have you sign some damn papers. At least I get to stare at him for a bit longer._

"Dean's office if you don't mind." Sam replied. Gabriel nodded and motioned he would follow Sam. As soon as Sam was in front of him Gabe couldn't help but stare at his ass. _He has a nice ass, nice body too. I bet he is really toned under that suit. Maybe you could get lucky enough to see under them._

"Now what am I signing Samoose?" Gabe asked testing out the nick name again, closing Dean's door behind them.

"Just a few papers stating that you understand we can fire and sue you for sharing any company secrets, that we can fire you without previous incident, and that if you have a problem with the company you will come to Dean or myself to see if we can fix the problem without going to court." Sam explained a trace of a smile lighting his face when Gabe used the nickname again.

"Oh ok." Gabe shrugged sitting next to Sam. Gabe gulped and felt his heart rate pick up being that much closer to Sam. _He smells delicious. Like a candy shop and a bit of musk._ Sam handed three pieces of paper.

"Just sign here and here." Sam said leaning closer to Gabe pointing out the places he had to sign. With a swift nod Gabriel quickly scrawled his name on the places that Sam indicated. When he looked up from the papers Sam was so close all Gabe had to do was lean a few inches closer to kiss him. _I bet he tastes sweet. _Gabriel had to know. Without thinking he leaned forward and kissed him. It was only a few seconds before he realized what he was doing.

Pulling away he sprung to his feet, "I'm so sorry Sam I didn't mean to. Well I did but I didn't. I only thought about it I didn't actually mean to act on it. I mean I didn't mind you do taste sweet but that isn't the point." Gabriel rambled backing up towards the door. Sam looked like he was in shock. Sam slowly stood up and the piercing gaze he was giving him froze Gabriel in place. _You didn't even get to work in the store. You kissed a man who has the ability to FIRE you. _in two long strides Sam reached Gabe. He tangled his fingers into Gabriel's hair and crashed his lips with his. Gabriel kissed Sam back in shock, it took him a few seconds to wrap his arms around the other mans neck.  
**AN: Hope you like Chapter 1. :} Reviews ALWAYS welcome **


End file.
